You are so magical
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: -Que curiosa eres, Amu ¿enserio lo quieres saber?-Cállate, yo hago las preguntas aquí-El papel de jefa no te queda-Hey ¿me estas prestando atención?-No...-¿Me lo dirás?-La magia se basa en una solo cosa...
1. Prólogo

**KONISHIWA~**

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA... AQUÍ ESTÁ LA NUEVA VERSIÓN (: ESPERO LES INTERESE. GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y... ¿YA LES MENCIONÉ QUE CONTINUARÉ SUMISA? LAS HE EXTRAÑADO MUCHO LECTORAS TºT NO VOLVERÉ A DEJARLAS [!]**

**DATO: LO DE SIEMPRE... ¬¬ SC NO ME PERTENENCE, IKUTO ES DEMASIADO SENSUAL PARA AMU... Y PORSUPUESTO... ¡ABAJO EL TADAMU!**

* * *

**Prólogo.-**

Sentía que el aire se me iba, pero no podía dejar de correr, tenía que seguir. Si paraba todo mi esfuerzo se iría a la mismísima...

_Vamos... ¿Dónde estás?_

Dejé de correr y saqué el celular, tenía la costumbre de ver la pantalla de mi IPhone pero... era el viejo celular que tenía antes. Lo abrí y leí de nuevo el mensaje. Estaba cerca.

Hasta hace unas semanas era tan feliz viviendo mi vida llena de peligros y ahora... tenía que rescatar a alguien. No alguien famoso ni importante... o al menos no era importante para la agencia.

— ¿Dónde estás?—dije en voz alta.

El cuarto debía de estar por aquí. Seguí corriendo cada vez me dolían más los pies. Venir con tacos de hecho era una pésima idea, mataría a Utau por esto.

— ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir corriendo?—preguntó una voz masculina al frente mío.

Los focos del corredor se encendieron. Me tapé un poco los ojos intentando que estos se acostumbraran a la luz pues había estado corriendo con las luces apagadas.

— ¿Buscas a tu novio?—preguntó otra voz atrás de mi.

Chasqueé la lengua. No podía darme el lujo de demorarme más.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Van a matarme?

—Esa es la orden, fresita—dijo burlón el que estaba delante de mí.

¿Fresita? Me han puesto millones de apodos pero... ¿fresita? Mi cabello es rosado no rojo.

—No he tenido una buena semana—comencé—, me despidieron de mi trabajo, mis mejores amigos no me quieren hablar y ahora necesito encontrar a alguien—dije mientras llevaba mis dos manos a mi espalda y sacaba ambas kodachi, era extraño... me había acostumbrado a la katana—. Si se van en este mismo instante... consideraré dejarlos vivir—dije mirando hacia atrás.

Ambos se quedaron callados, para después comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

—Hay pequeña, no sabes lo que dices, estamos a un rango mayor.

— ¿Crees que no sabemos quién eres?

—Sorpréndanme—dije apoyándome en una pared, esto tenía para rato.

—Hinamori Amu, 16 años de edad, agente clase S, tus compañeros de equipo son Fujisaki Nagehiko, 16 y Souma Kukai, 16—dijo uno mientras sacaba una katana.

Sonreí. Sí, mis compañeros de equipo... ¿cómo es que ya no somos nada?

—Estábamos preparados para una katana—dijo el del otro lado—, pero parece ser que te han despedido.

—Y eso... a ustedes que más les da.

Los dos hombres sonrieron.

—No creerás que nos mandaron justo a nosotros por nada ¿o sí?

—Nuestras katanas no tienen comparación con esas de ahí—dijo burlón—. ¿Por qué no te rindes y nos haces pasar un buen rato?

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, qué satisfacer a unos depravados—dije rodando los ojos—. Además ya estoy pedida—dije sonriendo, recordando a quién me refería.

Sentí como sus miradas se llenaban de enojo y pude ver como sonreían malévolamente. Pronto uno corrió hacia mí e intento de una sola estocada cortar mi pecho. Me volteé justo en el instante en que su espada estaba a punto de rozarme, ¿qué conseguí? Que su espada se quedara atracada en la pared.

—Linda katana—dije mirando el filo—. Pero la mía era mejor—dije asintiendo, recordando mi bella katana—. Ahora—dije mientras lo tomaba del cabello y estrellaba su rostro con la pared, golpeé su cuello y cayó al suelo inconsciente—, uno menos.

—Hija de-

— ¿Qué?—pregunté justo delante de él.

Hay veces en las que me pregunto como es que puedo ser tan rápida. Sus ojos mostraban temor, a pesar que nuestras diferencias de estaturas eran considerables. Por un momento me quedé viendo sus ojos: eran azules. No se comparaban con _sus_ ojos, pero he de admitir que no estaban mal.

Sentí como mi estómago se retorcía de dolor, retrocedí de un salto y quedé algo lejos de él.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó burlón— ¿Te duele la pancita?

Oh si, si que me dolía pero esto no se compraba en nada con aquel dolor que había experimentado el día de ayer.

¿Por qué me dolía el estómago? El muy maldito me acababa de golpear y juro que me hizo ver Neptuno.

Sentí por un momento que quería arrojar, es más estaba segura de que había abierto una herida. Tragué grueso y me recompuse.

— ¿Lista para morir?—preguntó mientras corría en mi dirección.

Me moví apoyándome en la pared, pero él leyó mis pensamientos y quiso atravesarme. Crucé las dos espadas, haciendo una equis, deteniendo su ataqué.

—Pero que-

—Creí que los habían mandado por algo—dije mientras golpeaba su ingle con mi rodilla.

Cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

—Maldita per-

—Si no te mato, es porque me tendría que hacer responsable de ello—dijo pasando mis espadas por su cuello, pareció estremecerse y moverse como gusano, aún con dolor—. Así que...—pateé su estómago y quedo inconsciente en el suelo—...buenas noches.

Ambos hombres en el suelo. Sonreí. Una semana no hizo nada en mí.

Cuando puse las kodachis en mi espalda y comencé a buscar en sus bolsillos, pero no encontré nada útil. Me dirigí al que había caído primero y rebusqué en sus bolsillos también. Izquierdo: nada, derecho: nada, pantalón... bingo.

Encendí el aparato y me mostró un mapa. Habían marquitas y todo, cosa que no me gustó... Nage se solía ocupar de las cosas tecnológicas. Chasqueé la lengua algo fastidiada, intentando encontrar algo que me ayudara a encontrarlo.

Encontré puntos amarillos, dos para ser exactos, sabía que eran esos. Busqué con mi vista en sus manos. Le quité ambos anillos... uno lo lancé lejos y el otro me lo puse. Seguí buscando en la pantalla algo más. Un cartelito amarillo llamó mi atención, pulsé la pantalla y me salió un texto, pequeño pero suficiente como para comenzar a correr en esa dirección.

PROTEGER A TODA COSTA.

Decía.

Comencé a caminar viendo como el punto amarillo –yo- se movía. Giré unas dos veces más y luego comencé a correr de frente. Me detuve en una puerta y la moví, mas no abría. Empujé fuertemente pero esta se resistía.

— ¿Dónde está Kukai cuando lo necesito...?

Suspiré frustrada, no era momento para lamentarme por eso. No era culpa mía.

Necesitaba una idea...

Metí el celular en mi bolsillo trasero de mi –muy ajustado- pantalón negro, Utau me las pagarás.

Corrí hacia atrás y luego comencé a correr de frente. Antes de estar justo en frente de la puerta salté para golpear la puerta con ambos pies. La puerta se abrió con estruendo, por lo que me apresuré en entrar. Cuando estuve dentro, mi vista tardó en acostumbrarse por la oscuridad, cuando lo hizo distinguí su cabellera azul.

—Ikuto—dije mientras me acercaba.

Parecía dormido, por lo que me arrodille frente a él y sujeté su rostro entre mis manos. Tenía una cortada en la ceja, pero la sangre se veía seca. En su labio inferior también se veía una pequeña cortada, además de que su polo negro se notaba algo maltratado y en sus jeans se veían rasgaduras.

—Malditos... qué te han hecho... Ikuto...

Sus ojos se fruncieron ligeramente y luego se comenzaron a abrir, para mostrarme esos profundos zafiros. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro y pareció soltar una irónica risa.

Suspiré frustrada.

— ¿Cómo es que te puedes reír en una situación como esta?—pregunté algo molesta.

—Te ves linda molesta.

Sonreí.

Me puse detrás de él y desanudé las sogas de sus muñecas. Llevó sus manos al frente de él y se froto las muñecas. Luego de desatar sus tobillos me senté frente a él.

—Perdóname—dije ocultando mi ojos bajo mi flequillo.

—Aunque te diga que no es tu culpa no te bastará... ¿no?—preguntó levantando mi rostro—. Te besaría... pero...

— ¿Pero qué?—pregunté cerrando mi ojos, disfrutando del contacto de su mano con mi rostro.

Hacía días que no lo sentía así.

—Si te lo digo te sentirás más culpable-

—Dilo—dije abriendo mis ojos—. No puedo sentirme más culpable.

—...mi boca me sabe a sangre—dijo para después chasquear su lengua.

Negué mi cabeza, quitando su mano.

—No me importa—dije juntando mis labios con los suyos.

Lo había extrañado tanto. ¿Quién diría que nuestra estúpida farsa acabaría de esta manera?

* * *

**YO SIEMPRE HE PENSADO QUE DEJAR REVIEWS NO HACE DAÑO A NADIE (: ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR... PIDO COLABORACIONES. HE HECHO PROMESAS ESTE AÑO Y UNA DE ELLAS ES ACTUALIZAR MÁS RÁPIDO ^^**

**TAKE CARE!**


	2. Capítulo I: La rosa azul zafiro

**Konishiwa~**

**¿Cómo les va personas lindas? :D A mi me va de mal en peor ¬¬... principalmente porque esto de la acreditación llegó a mi colegio y ahora mi último año escolar está siendo más pesado de lo normal. Pero he terminado bien el primer bimestre :DD Por eso estoy aquí con una de las actualizaciones... (:**

**Agradecimientos a: **Kanade Tohyama, Guest (dos veces xD), ahome, KIYOMI-NEKO, rocioymartinez2012, lovemanganime**. Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^**

******Lo de siempre... Shugo Chara NO me pertenece... blah, blah, blah.. Ikuto es sensual... blah,blah,blah... viva el amuto, etc.**

******Invito a las lectoras a dejar reviews y a leer Sumisa y Hitman :D.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: La rosa azul zafiro.**

Mi corazón latía al igual que siempre, era increíble como me había acostumbrado a esto. Mire a Kukai a mi costado, estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre. Su pose de chico malo le sentaba bien y su ropa negra ayudaba mucho.

— ¿A dónde se fue?—preguntó una voz gruesa, era el tipo al que Kukai había golpeada hacia un rato, si no mal recordaba era un castaño de ojos negros.

—Vamos sigue, no pueden irse muy lejos...—dijo su compañero, al que habíamos encerrado en un casillero.

No pude aguantar la curiosidad y miré por el pequeño agujero.

Ambos comenzaron a mirar en diferentes direcciones, sus miradas se fijaron en mi amigo de cabellos largos. Se encontraba escuchando música, mientras barría tranquilamente, "ajeno" a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Oye tu—llamó el castaño, el peli-azul volteó y se quitó uno de los audífonos—, ¿has visto pasar a un par de chicos por aquí?

— ¿Menores de edad?—preguntó asombrado—, creí ser el único menor aquí.

El otro chasqueó la lengua algo desesperado.

— ¿Han pasado por aquí?—preguntó con un deje de amargura.

—No—dijo negando la cabeza.

—Mierda, deben haberse ido por el otro lado—dijo mientras se iba por dónde había venido.

—Gracias por la ayuda—dijo al mismo tiempo que se iba tras el otro.

Ilusos.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Nage estuvo mirándolos por donde se iban y luego se acercó a la caja donde estábamos.

—Camino libre—dijo sonriente.

—Al fin...—dije mientras salía del interior, el oji-esmeralda salió de un salto—. Presumido—dije mostrándole mi lengua.

Él hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Y ahora?—preguntó el oji-caramelo—. ¿Sacaron la información?

—Sep—dijo Kukai mostrando un USB rojo pequeño—. Este guarda más de ocho gigabytes.

—Cuando le entre virus será gracioso—dije sonriendo.

—No te pases de graciosa Hinamori—dijo pasando su puño por mi cabellera rosada.

—La puerta de allá es donde están las cargas, creo que es donde dejaste tu auto—dijo mirando a Kukai—. Nadie salé por ahí, cuando los vea dentro me aseguraré de abrir la puerta para que puedan salir.

Souma comenzó a correr y yo lo seguí, no sin antes despedirme de Nage. Cuando alcancé a mi amigo, él ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Entramos en el lugar de las cargas, él se dirigió a ver su auto. Yo me entretuve un rato con las cargas. Los lentes de Nikaido estaban con Kukai, así que tendría que abrir algunas cajas. Después de todo, la misión no era ver contenidos en las cargas de la fábrica.

— ¿Qué rayos?

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Kukai viniendo a donde me encontraba.

—Son partes de un... carro...

—Sólo tómale una foto y vámonos—dijo despreocupadamente, estirando un poco sus brazos.

Claro yo preocupada y él estirando sus músculos. ¿No tengo un lindo compañero?

Saqué mi celular y tomé unas tres fotos. Cuando me volteé Kukai ya estaba apoyado en el auto negro de lunas polarizadas. Corrí a la puerta del copiloto y entre, él hizo lo mismo. Arrancó el auto y salimos por la puerta que Nage nos había abierto.

Estaba entretenida viendo las fotografías y el silbido de Kukai me trajo a la realidad.

— ¿No crees que es la mejor misión que hemos tenido en el año?

Reí ante su comentario y asentí mientras abría un poco la luna para que entrara la brisa fría de la noche.

—Nikaido ya debe de haber terminado con su reunión, ¿por qué no lo llamas?

—Tienes razón—dije mientras sacaba el celular y pasaba mi dedo por la pantalla.

Marqué el número y encendí el altavoz. En unos segundos la video-llamada había comenzado.

—_Hinamori-san~_—canturreó su voz en la pantalla del IPhone—_, ¿cómo les va?_

—Pues... ya hemos terminado con la misión, extrajimos la información y además sacamos algunas fotografías.

—_Aún creo que eres demasiado sería conmigo... ¿sabías que puedes tratarme de tu?_—dijo apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

—Lo intentaré—dije suspirando.

— _¿Y Souma?_

—Esta conduciendo—dije mirando a mi derecha—. Como decía antes, el USB de Kukai tiene toda la información...

—_Creí haberles dado un USB antes de irme_—dijo rascándose la cabeza.

—No lo hizo—siseó el castaño a mi lado.

—_Bueno... espero lleguen pronto... Bye, bye_—dijo moviendo su mano en señal de despedida, para después cortar la comunicación.

Guardé el celular en uno de mis bolsillos, luego encendí el reproductor de música. _Ame Ato_ comenzó a sonar y Kukai acompañó la primera estrofa.

Trabajo en SC, que son las iniciales de: _Seiyo Company_, en español sería Compañía Seiyo. Conocimos esta agencia por... curiosidad, cuando teníamos 11 –Nagehiko y yo- y 12 –Kukai-. Fue culpa del impulsivo Souma Kukai, yo me quedaba en la tarde esperándolos, pues ambos estaban en clubes deportivos. Cuando ellos habían terminado, Nagi se acordó que tenía que ir a la oficina de un profesor a entregarle una tarea, por lo que lo acompañamos. Pero en la sala de profesores nos dijeron que estaba en la oficina del director, cuando llegamos... no había nadie. El castaño impulsivo entró en la oficina a pesar de mis advertencias, fue ahí cuando encontramos una puerta color blanco... que llamó excesivamente nuestra curiosidad. Souma entró primero, yo lo seguí aferrada al brazo del peli-largo, en ese entonces la oscuridad me aterraba más de lo normal. Cuando llegamos al sótano descubrimos… parte de la agencia. El resto es historia. Nos trasladaron de colegio, a la primaria Seiyo. Según nos enteramos después, el sótano de esta escuela era la base central. Nos comenzaron a mandar a campamentos donde iban chicos mayores, la mayoría estaba entre cuarto de secundaria y segundo de preparatoria. Después de eso... sólo recuerdo cómo me iba doliendo el cuerpo por todo el entrenamiento. Y ahora... estoy aquí.

—_Kimagure na sora wa maru de bokura no... everyday... everyday_...

— ¿Tanto te gusta la canción?—pregunté mirándolo divertida.

— ¿A ti no?

—Hay mejores—dije desviando mi mirada.

Ahora los tres estábamos en nuestro último año de secundaria y el cuerpo nos dolía nada en comparación a hace 5 años. Se había vuelto una costumbre todo esto y era una manera de desahogarme.

—Llegamos~—canturreó feliz, dándole vuelta al auto para entrar al estacionamiento en el sótano de la escuela primaria, dimos vueltas y vueltas para llegar a la parte más baja.

Estacionó el auto negro junto a otro plateado, cuando lo apagó salí junto con él. Le puso la alarma y nos fuimos al ascensor para llegar al primer piso del sótano, donde era la oficina de Nikaido, nuestro jefe desde hace unos cuatro años.

Nikaido Yuu, hombre de 23 años de edad, aunque sinceramente no aparenta tanta edad. Tiene la mentalidad de un chico de 12 años, es más... aparenta 18 años. Es el hijo de nuestro antiguo jefe.

Cuando estuvimos dentro me entretuve con la música del interior, la habían cambiado a la que yo había dicho. En cuanto a la agencia... seguimos siendo los más pequeños, pues los que recién son escogidos –que son de nuestra edad- están entrenando. El sonido del ascensor avisándonos que ya habíamos llegado me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Irashaimase!

—A veces me perturba la idea de verte vestido con un maid—dijo Kukai haciendo una mueca de horror.

— ¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Aquí tengo el USB...—dijo lanzándolo hacia él, lo tomó en el aire y lo miró por unos segundos acomodándose sus lentes, luego caminó alrededor de su escritorio para conectar a la laptop el pequeño aparato; todo esto en menos de diez segundos—...te iba decir que hicieras eso... es que es mío.

—Lo sé...—dijo mientras tipiaba algo—...ya está descargando—dijo para mirarnos otra vez.

—También tengo algunas fotos de las descargas...—dije entregándole el móvil—...son partes de autos creo...

—Hmm... veré después, ¿te molesta si me lo quedo por esta noche?

La verdad es que el ser mi jefe le daba derecho a no preguntarme ese tipo de cosas, pero siempre me pregunta.

—Nop—dije balanceándome en mi lugar.

—Entonces creo que nada más—dijo dejando mi celular en su escritorio, se volteó y sacó el USB de Kukai—. Aquí tienes niño—dijo mientras le lanzaba el aparato rojo.

—Gracias—dijo él guardándolo en su bolsillo.

—Ahora que recuerdo... la próxima semana tienen una misión en... ahh... no recuerdo, pero tienen que ir de gala, el sábado próximo.

— ¿De gala?—pregunté intrigada.

—Si, es una reunión formal y tenemos que seguir ciertos protocolos, ¿no habrán olvidado sus clases de etiqueta, o si?

—Yo no—dijo Kukai guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos—, pero creo que Hinamori si...

Ciertamente, lo había olvidado. Uno porque no me gusta nada andar con tacos altos y caminar derecha y sin bajar mi mirada. Dos porque hablar con elegancia no se me da muy bien. Tres porque fingir que soy una ejecutiva/negociante/empresaria/directiva importante me frustra y cuatro... ¡No me gusta usar peluca!

—Sólo dime que no usaré esa maldita peluca rubia—dije agachando mi cabeza.

—Esta bien—dijo ladeando su cabeza—, pero tendrás que tomar las clases otra vez... ¿ya?

Asentí agradecida y salí de allí junto a Kukai. Como siempre tomamos el camino largo, uno subterráneo. Que nos llevaría a una tienda del centro comercial, una tienda asociada a la agencia claro.

— ¿Vamos a comer?—preguntó Kukai cuando estábamos a punto de llegar—. Muero de hambre.

—Yo también—dije tocando mi estómago—, podría comer cualquier cosa... excepto ramen.

—Ya pues~ No seas mala

—No—dije quitando su mano de mi hombro—, no pienso hacer otra competencia contigo.

—Eres una mala perdedora—dijo haciendo un mohín—. ¿Entonces que quieres comer?

—No lo sé—dije al mismo tiempo que quitaba la cadena de mi cuello y la dejaba en el agujero en la pared.

La luz verde se encendió y ambos pudimos abrir la puerta.

—Aquí están sus prendas—dijo una de las chicas que "trabajaban" en la tienda—, esta es su mochila Hinamori-san.

— ¿Y la mía?—preguntó Kukai cuando yo me iba a uno de los cubículos a cambiarme.

No me demoré mucho, sólo era ponerme el uniforme de la secundaria. Cuando salí, Kukai parecía algo aburrido, sentado en uno de los pequeños sofás de la tienda de ropa.

— ¿Comida italiana?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Yay!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El restaurante de comida italiana quedaba a unas calles de mi casa, por lo que solía ir a cenar con mi hermana de vez en cuando. La estancia de hecho es acogedora, más con ese delicioso aroma a pastas y especies. Eso se nota a penas estar a unos pasos de aquel lugar, como ahora que huelo los Ravioles y la Lasaña, que son los aromas más fuertes.

Al entrar como siempre el cálido ambiente nos dio una buena acogida, y claro: el delicioso aroma a pastas. Mis fosas nasales se inundaron de todas las comidas, haciendo que todas se me hicieran agua a la boca.

Nos decidimos por una mesa en un lugar alejado, cerca a una ventana de cortinas blancas. El mantel –al igual que los demás- era de cuadros blancos con rayas rojas. Había una alcuza y un servilletero, como en todas las demás, pero esta mesa estaba cerca a un improvisado escenario, al que se subía con unas pequeñas gradas.

Me senté frente a él y enseguida vino el mesero.

— ¿Cómo vas Fujisaki?

Mi amigo de cabellera larga nos sonrió animadamente y nos entregó una cartilla a cada uno.

—Ahí... divirtiéndome con las pastas de vez en cuando—dijo acomodando su corbata michi.

—No recuerdo que nos mencionaras este trabajo...—dije pasando mi mirada por los diferentes nombres.

Sinceramente, nunca lo había visto por aquí y eso que yo vengo con Ami la mayoría de veces.

—No lo hice—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían y sería una buena sorpresa.

Sonreí y seguí mirando las comidas.

Kukai chasqueó la lengua y cerró el librillo.

—Quiero una lasaña y para tomar un té con limón.

—Yo también quiero el té con limón—dije pasando las hojas nuevamente—, una tartaleta de fresas para terminar y unos ravioles—dije cerrando mis ojos y la cartilla.

—Bien—dijo mientras anotaba en su pequeño block—, otra persona les traerá su comida ¿si?

Asentimos y él se fue en dirección a la cocina, llevándose las cartillas con él. Salió de allí unos segundos después, pero se fue a atender a otras mesas que recién estaban ocupadas.

Después de unos pocos minutos en los que estuve hablando con Kukai, vino una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Ya me conocía, por lo que me saludó cordialmente antes de disculparse. Su nombre era Mashiro Izumo, el negocio era de ella y su esposo.

—Disculpen la demora—dijo mientras dejaba una servilleta de tela al frente de ambos, servilleta que dejé en mi piernas—, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado—dijo dejando un tenedor y cucharita para cada uno, a mi me dejó una cucharita más—. Una lasaña—dijo dejando el plato frente al castaño—y unos ravioles... enseguida les traeré el té que ordenaron y la tartaleta. Que lo aprovechen—dijo la castaña oscura con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias—dije sonriendo también.

— ¿Y Ami se quedó en casa?—me preguntó divertida.

—Si, estaba algo cansada—dije ladeando mi cabeza.

—Le mandas mis saludos.

La señora se fue y nosotros nos dispusimos a comer. El sabor de los rabioles hizo que cerrara mis ojos, saboreando el delicioso sabor.

—Disculpen... el té es para ustedes verdad—preguntó una voz femenina algo más seca y aburrida.

Al voltearme, descubrí a una chica más baja que yo, de cabellos rubios ondulados. Tenía puesto una blusa blanca y una falda negra, también la corbata michi. Sólo que con esa actitud no parecía ser una mesera, además de que nunca la había visto por aquí.

—Si—respondió Kukai antes de meter otro trozo de lasaña a su boca.

La chica tomó un plato con taza y lo dejó donde Kukai con una sola mano, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la bandeja. Dejó la otra taza en mi lado y también una pequeña tartaleta en un plato. La porcelana me llamó la atención, sentía haberla visto en algún otro lugar.

—Gracias—dije sonriendo, mas su rostro siguió con esa tonalidad fría.

Se fue sin más soltar un monosílabo.

—Fujisaki tiene compañeras raras—dijo el oji esmeralda viendo como se alejaba la rubia con la bandeja bajo su brazo.

La perdí de vista cuando se internó en la cocina.

El local se fue llenando poco a poco, por lo que Nagi atendía constantemente, junto con Izumo-san, mas a la rubia no la veía salir mucho.

Terminamos de comer y pagamos la cuenta entre los dos, Mashiro-san nos despidió con una sonrisa. Esperamos afuera, Nagi saldría dentro de unos poco minutos y al parecer quería que lo esperemos.

Cuando estuvimos los tres afuera del local nos mantuvimos hablando de diversos temas, nada en particular. El semestre estaba a la mitad así que no habría planificaciones para alguna actividad.

Eran aproximadamente las nueve y cuarenta y tantos minutos... Por lo que sólo personas de mediana edad, ningún niño sólo. Pasamos por un parque, por el que siempre pasábamos, solo que esta vez había más personas de lo normal y estaban formando un tumulto. Varias personas se acercaban y se metían en entre todas las personas.

La curiosidad me llamó más de lo normal, por lo que terminé trepando a un árbol junto con Kukai, mientras que Nagi simplemente intentaba meterse entre la gente.

—Así que era eso...—dijo Kukai suspirando y bajando del árbol.

Yo no pude bajar, no porque no supiera cómo, si no porque no podía dejar de ver al mago que estaba haciendo ciertos trucos. Era como una fuerte atracción que me llamaba a seguir mirándolo, porque si, era un hombre y eso se notaba por como lo marcaba su traje color blanco. En este momento había atravesado una caja, de color morado con bordes dorados, con una espada. Caja en la que anteriormente había metido una paloma.

Se escucharon gritos cuando atravesó la tercera espada. Yo simplemente no podía quitar mis ojos de su antifaz, sentía que debía ver esos ojos cubiertos a toda costa.

El joven, puesto que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años, quitó las cuatro espadas y las dejó en el suelo. Pasó la caja por los ojos de los espectadores como queriendo que alguien se animase a abrirlo, pero nadie se atrevía, es más, retrocedían. No sé como había bajado del árbol; no sé cómo me había abierto paso entre las personas; ni mucho menos cómo, de un momento a otro, yo me encontraba frente a él.

El chico pareció sonreír por un momento, una sonrisa ladina que provocó que todos mis sentidos se detuvieran. Y una vez más extendió la caja morada... Pasé mis dedos por el borde de la tapa y luego tome con ambas manos fuertemente de esta y la levanté lentamente.

La multitud ahogó un grito cuando la destapé por completo y la paloma blanca no salía. Más en menos de un segundo una paloma salió agitando sus alas y voló en círculos hasta terminar por irse, perdiéndola de vista en punto en el infinito cielo.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y yo me encontraba de la mano con el señor mago, quien hizo que levantara mi brazo. Sentía como me ponía roja de vergüenza y las miradas de Kukai y Nagihiko mirándome sorprendidos entre tanta gente. Pronto comenzaron a silbarme y gritar cosas que no comprendía. Al voltearme, descubrí que el de traje blanco hacia una pequeña reverencia y quedaba frente a mí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, chasqueó los dedos y en su mano ya se encontraba una rosa azul. La tome con mis dos manos y cuando intenté agradecerle... una bomba de humo apareció cuando volvió a chasquear, se envolvió en su capa y desapareció por completo. Llevándose su caja y las espadas... ¿cómo lo hizo?

Magia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La rosa seguía en una de mis manos, no podía evitar mirarla... nunca había visto una de ese color, era un azul zafiro.

—Eso fue sorprendente—dijo Kukai acercándose, a la vez que las personas se iban dispersando—, nunca me dijiste que eras bruja Hinamori—dijo entre risas.

Sonreí divertida.

—Calla que ahora te convierto en rana.

—_Geko~_

—Eso estuvo genial Amu-chan—dijo Nagi a mi otro lado.

—Gracias—dije algo avergonzada mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

—Espera que se lo contemos a Yuu—dijo entre risas Kukai—, ¿sabías que le tiene miedo a la brujería?

Seguimos hablando hasta llegar a mi casa, ambos se despidieron de mí y siguieron por su camino.

Entré a mi casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. La televisión encendida llamó mi atención y descubrí a una niña de cabellos castaños claros dormida con el control remoto en la mano izquierda.

—Ami—dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba, apagando la televisión en el trayecto.

Tenía puesto su pijama rosado y su cabello se encontraba suelto. Sonreí antes de tomarla entre mis brazos y llevarla a su cuarto. Subí las escaleras con cuidado y llegué a la primera puerta del segundo piso, al estar abierta solo tuve que patearla ligeramente. Me las arreglé para prender la luz con mi cabeza y después de eso acosté a Ami en su cama, la tapé con su sabana y su edredón. Me dirigí a mi cuarto después de eso.

Encendí la luz de mi habitación y me deshice del uniforme. Me quedé con un polo talla L de manga larga color blanco y unos pequeños shorts que parecían bóxers de color amarillo. Si no fuera por el timbre de mi casa, hubiese estado en mi cama durmiendo por un largo rato, pero... ¿quién toca el timbre de una casa a las diez y media de la noche?

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente con una pistola plateada en la mano, no me confiaba el bajar desarmada. El timbre en la noche es peligroso, más si vives sola con tu hermana. En ese momento agradecí a Kukai por dejarme una de sus pistolas y a Nagihiko por haberme instalado una cámara en la entrada principal de mi casa.

En la pequeña pantalla se observaba a un chico de no más de los 24. Se me hizo conocido por alguna extraña razón. No se le veía su rostro, pero una de sus manos estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su casaca negra; algo que me hizo dudar más.

Opté por abrir la puerta, esperando que no sucediera nada fuera de lo normal, que sólo fuera una persona normal que me trajera un bello mensaje o alguna cosa que quiera preguntarme. Lo más lógico sería que fuera el vecino, pues no paro mucho por aquí... no tengo idea de quienes son. De todos modos mi pistola estaba en mi short.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué... desea?

No pude evitar que mi frase se cortara de esa manera, ni mucho menos quedarme viendo sus bellos ojos. Frente a mí tenía a un hombre tallado por los mismísimos dioses griegos.

_¡Amu reacciona!_

—De seguro que ni me reconoces—dijo clavando esa fría mirada en mí.

—Te... ¿conozco?

El sonrió de lado y puso su mano al frente mío, junto tres de sus dedos y los chasqueó... una flor azul apareció entre sus dedos.

—Tú eres-

—Gusto en conocerte Hinamori Amu—dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con una –sensual- sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿EH?

—Me vas a dejar entrar ¿o qué?

Bien, su actitud petulante no me agradó en lo más mínimo. Pero lo hice entrar de todos modos.

—Tienes una linda casa—dijo mirando cada rincón rápidamente—, ¿todo esto lo cubre la agencia?

...

— ¿Qué?—dije casi al borde del infarto—. ¿Cómo es qué tu sabes mi nombre o a lo que me dedico?

Él se apoyó en el respaldar del sillón en donde minutos antes Ami había estado dormida.

—No es lo único que sé—dijo cruzando sus brazos—, sé que Souma y Fujisaki son tus compañeros... y que _Seiyo Company _es dirigida actualmente por Nikaido... ¿me equivoco?

Enarqué una ceja y dejé mi rostro sin expresión alguna más que mi ceja arqueada. Tomé la pistola y le apunté, mas el pareció no inmutarse.

— ¿En realidad te has planteado el asesinarme?

—Yo no mato, nunca lo he hecho...—digo sin sonar con un tono en particular—...sólo es sospechoso que sepas mucho. Estas balas te hacen perder la memoria—digo acercándome unos pasos.

—Bien... dispara entonces Hinamori—dice poniéndose de pie y acercándose con una lentitud estremecedora—, pero entonces nadie contestará las preguntas sobre tu extraña infancia... ni mucho menos sobre Ami...

La simple mención de Ami provoca que mis ojos se abran desmesuradamente y que mi mano deje de mantenerse firme. Siento que tiemblo por unos instantes y en ese momento ya no tengo el arma.

—Enserio es bella—dice observándola muy de cerca—, pero no crees que deberías... ¿cargarla?—pregunta burlón.

Se ha dado cuenta de que no lleva balas... Genial, las cosas no pueden ir peor.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

—No puedo decírtelo...

—P-Pero tú... sabes de mí pasado... Nadie sabe de mi pasado...—digo más para mi, pensando en voz alta.

—Lo lamento Amu—dice sin mostrar expresiones—, esa es información clasificada.

* * *

**Cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibida/o.**

**attn. Kiriha-chan**

**PD. He puesto una nueva portada... les gusta? tengo otras dos y la que he puesto no me convence así que... Votación!**


End file.
